I'm a big big girl
by Solvien
Summary: Completed... so it is only 2 chaps.. but what the heck... Did Draco really come back.. or was it just an illusion??? R and r..
1. Default Chapter

I am a big big girl  
  
Proudly present by Solvien  
  
Summary: Ever Since Draco has died, Ginny has been upset. Will this end good or bad. It's a song fic to the song; I am a big big girl. Hope you'll enjoy it and review.  
  
  
  
I'm a big big girl, in a big big world It's not a big big thing, if you leave me But I do, do feel, that I do, do will Miss you much, Miss you much  
  
Ginny walked along the empty halls of the Malfoy Manor. Draco had died months ago in the fight against the dark side. The rest had come back safely, but not Draco. Many had told Ginny to get on with her life, but she still strongly believes that Draco is still alive.  
  
"Draco, you promised me that you will be back. You promised me that you will come back to me. But why did you break your promise?" Ginny cried out loud as tears flowed out of her eyes. Holding out the picture that she was clutching tightly, Ginny fingered it.  
  
I can see the first leaves falling It's all yellow and nice It's so cold outside Like the way I am feeling inside  
  
Memories flooded Ginny. She remembered the first time they met. The time she realized that the one she loved was Draco Malfoy. The obstacles and hurdles they went through before they could be together. She could remember nothing except the time they spent together. She missed him so much. She wished that he would be back once more and feel him against her.  
  
I'm a big big girl, in a big big world It's not a big big thing, if you leave me But I do, do feel, that I do, do will Miss you much, Miss you much  
  
"Draco, do you know how badly I miss you. Memories of other people can fade. But the memories of you don't. I want to forget you, but I can't bring myself to. Can you understand how I feel? Can you feel the pain? Won't you come back once again?" Ginny cried out loud.  
  
Her teardrops fell onto the picture of Draco and more memories came flooding back to her. Screaming, she threw down the picture and ran into the master's bedroom.  
  
Outside it's now raining, And tears are falling from my eyes. Why did it have to happen? Why did it all have to end?  
  
As she lay in bed crying, she remembered the days they spent in the rain frolicking together, having water fights. How she wished she could go back to the days once more, the happy days she used to have. Though everyone was trying to separate them, at least, Draco was still with her.  
  
She would rather she never met Draco on that fateful rainy day. If not, they might not have begun and all this would not have happened. But since it has all begun, why must it end? Why must it end in such a cruel way? Just when people are beginning to accept their relationship, he had to leave her. She didn't know why.  
  
I'm a big big girl, in a big big world It's not a big big thing, If you leave me But I do, do feel, That I do, do will Miss you much, Miss you much  
  
"Draco, won't you come back once again?" Ginny sobbed softly as she hugged the pillow tightly.  
  
"I miss you so, Draco." Ginny said, burying her head deeper into the pillow. She used to remember that Draco once told her.  
  
*If you ever miss me, just hug a pillow and bury your head deep into it and just pretend I am there.*  
  
Ginny wished it would work, but it did nothing to curb her longing for Draco. Tired from all the crying, she fell asleep.  
  
I have your arms around me Warm like fire But when I open my eyes You are gone  
  
"Ginny, darling, I am back." A soft voice said from behind. Ginny turned around only to see Draco. Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks as she ran into his warm embrace.  
  
"Draco, do you know how much I missed you?" Ginny asked him, cuddling him tighter. But all of a sudden, he was not there.  
  
"Draco, Draco, where are you?" Ginny said, looking around frantically.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny wake up." A voice said as the vision around her blurred. She opened her eyes only to see Hermione shaking her.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I miss him, I miss him." Ginny said as she cried.  
  
"Ginny." Hermione said, trying to comfort her.  
  
I'm a big big girl, in a big big world It's not a big big thing, if you leave me But I do, do feel, that I do, do will Miss you much, Miss you much  
  
After Hermione had left, Ginny sat at the window, looking silently as the rain fall. Questions crossed her mind. "Did Draco visit her in her dreams? Did he really come back for her? Is he alive or dead?" There was no answer. She wished Draco would be back. She didn't want him dead. She wants to be in his warm embrace once more.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I love you, and I will always miss you." Ginny said softly.  
  
"I love you too Ginny." A soft voice said..  
  
Well, well, that's the end of the story. It was meant to be a song fic. but of course, I could continue if you guys want me to. So should I? Oh, and please read and review. Thanks. 


	2. There you'll be

There you'll be  
  
By: Solvien  
  
Summary: Did Draco really come back? Or was it just and illusion?  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
The voice awoke Ginny from her thoughts. "Draco?" She asked uncertainly, looking around at the darkness that filled the room. Her face fell. All was nothing but an illusion. Draco was already gone. He would never come back for her. Never ever again. She never should have let him leave for the battle against the dark side.  
  
Fresh tears flowed down Ginny's face as she began sobbing again. She tried to distract herself. But no matter what, her thoughts always lead her to think of Draco. Draco's smiling face, his promise, his warm embrace, his kiss.  
  
"Argh." Ginny screamed, trying to chase away those thoughts.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see your soul above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. Thought of Draco came swarming to her. She could practically feel him, hear him, smell him. Her longing for him grew and she couldn't accept the fate that he was gone, she couldn't. She wanted him to be near her so much. She wanted to feel his love once more. The emerald necklace around her slender neck shone when her tears touched it. It emitted soft warmth and Draco presence was almost felt. Fingering it, she remembered the day he had given it to her.  
  
He had given it to her before he left for the final fight. It was what he last gave to her. "Draco was always so thoughtful." Ginny said softly, holding the necklace close to her cheek.  
  
Well you showed me how it feels  
  
To feel the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all  
  
The strength you gave to me  
  
Your love make me made it  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
She remembered how Draco had comforted her when she was feeling down. How he cared for her when no one else did. He loved her truly and only he alone could make her feel this way. Ginny felt weak. Draco was her pillar of strength. Without him, she was falling apart. She needed him back once more, to be with her, again.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see your soul above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
"Ginny, wait for me, I will be back, as soon as this last batch of dementors have been caught." Draco said softly at the window, hoping with all his heart that Ginny could hear him. He had visited her just now and he was already beginning to miss her. He wanted to take her into his arms once more and console her.  
  
"You ready?" A deep voice said from behind. Draco nodded his head.  
  
"Finish this and you will be able to go home." His commander said. Clutching his wand tightly, Draco made his way out and was soon at the dementors hideout.  
  
"Caught you, you nasty little spy." A malicious voice said from behind. Draco felt a strong grip on his shoulders and he turned around only to come face to face with a dementor. The dementor was closing in on him. Taking out his wand, he gathered his most happy memory, the acceptance of Ginny's parents and he shouted. "Expecto Patronum." The dementor stumbled back and Draco easily caught it. The other dementors were sleeping too soundly to notice his prescence. Easily, he caught all of them and brought them back to his commander.  
  
"Good work Draco, you may now return to your family." The commander smiled. Draco smiled back, saluting, he disapperarated to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
Ginny could no longer take it anymore. She needed to be near Draco, and the only way, is to die. Her eyes scanned the dark room and fell on a bottle of red wine, Cheatux 90 to be exact. As the bottle smashed on the ground, pieces of glass flew over the place. The red wine stained the yellow carpet like fresh red blood. Gingerly, Ginny picked up a piece and walked over to her bed.  
  
"Wait for me, Draco, I will be with you soon." Ginny said as the shinning glass came into contact with her tender skin and sliced it in half. Her eyes closed and she fell back on the bed.  
  
"Ginny, NOOOOOO.." Draco appeared just in time to see Ginny fall back on to the bed.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see your soul above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Draco ran over to Ginny and jumped on to the bed.  
  
"Why are you so silly, Ginny?" Draco wondered as he held her tightly. Taking out his wand, he healed her wrist. The raindrops were falling softly outside. Ginny eyelids fluttered and she opened them.  
  
"Draco, is that you? Am I in a dream? Or am I in heaven?" Ginny asked softly, but smiling.  
  
"No Gin, you are here with me, right here on Earth." Draco said. Ginny tried to sit up and Draco gave her a hand.  
  
"You. you saved me, didn't you?" Ginny asked softly, looking at him.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied.  
  
"I thought you were.." Ginny said and Draco cut in.  
  
"How could I be? It was just part of the plan. I promised you I would be back didn't I? Remember?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded her head.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again, don't." Ginny cried as she fell into the warm embrace of Draco.  
  
"I won't Ginny, I won't." Draco said, holding Ginny closer to him. Tears fell from Ginny face, tears of joy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I finally got around to completing this story. it is basically a song fic anyhow. hope you like it.. 


End file.
